User talk:Hockeyben
Archives:1 Facebook Box Please keep this on the main page - Wikia is trying to get more serious about sports and things like that help them. - Wagnike2 15:14, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay. No prob. -Hockeyben 15:15, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: NBA Draft I actually didn't get a chance to catch it, as I was in between moving apartments and didn't have television at the time. It was kind of a weak draft class in general, but yea. - Wagnike2 15:05, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :* Gave you admin rights on German Hockey. Forgot to do it sooner. - Wagnike2 15:32, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :* I noticed. I have no problem with chat, I'm not really a fan of achievements. But meh. - Wagnike2 15:34, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :* Pretty much, if it'll lead to more people to contributing here. It's whatever. Doesn't offend me that much. I'll just ignore them. :-) - Wagnike2 15:37, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :* For that matter neither have I, it happens though. Only so much time for Wikis. I wish I had more time for the Sports ones, but I keep getting assigned to other tasks. - Wagnike2 15:39, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :* Fun fact: There's another football Wiki too - here . Sighs, if only my bosses would let me merge some of these. - Wagnike2 15:43, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :* You forgot Lingerie Football League, Arena Football League, and probably more that I don't know about. It is annoying. I think the best address for all of these would be American Football, as sadly football.com (maybe rightfully is taken by soccer). - Wagnike2 15:49, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :* Well there are multiple soccer ones too - sadly. There's this one and then this one. But yea, you are speaking to the choir. About how there needs to be one big site for all the sport. - Wagnike2 15:54, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :* Oh I know, but yea. Plus it'd be nice in general to just shake this up a bit. As much as I love Wrestling being at top (since that's my "home" wiki), it'd be nice to get some things like football higher. - Wagnike2 16:02, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :* Yea he probably doesn't need them, but there's also no need to actually remove them. It's not hurting the Wiki in any way shape or form. - Wagnike2 23:00, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :* No idea, one can hope though. - Wagnike2 19:02, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :* Letting you know that I'm slowly starting to merge the football Wikis. Starting with merging American Football Wiki and College. - Wagnike2 16:34, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :: By time I'm done with it for sure. - Wagnike2 05:24, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :* Correct, it's going. I have almost all of American Football merged with College. But that's obviously the easier part. - Wagnike2 20:39, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :* Yea, but it's easier to move the content off their and then redirect addresses in the long run. - Wagnike2 20:42, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :* Yea, you have the right idea of the process. And I will agree that it's a pain. The only thing is, I essentially have to do the merge in my free time so it's taking longer than it should. But better late than never. - Wagnike2 20:46, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :* That wiki is another god damn mess of a situation. There's no need for Association Football and Soccer Wiki etc. But, I'll look into their admin situation and maybe grant you rights if there are no active ones there. - Wagnike2 20:50, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :* It has a lot of articles yea, but a lot of them seem to be barely more than stubs. Better it's been improved since the last time I look on there. Can't say for sure. - Wagnike2 21:39, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :* Never actually did a database dump, I could also import all the pages and it'd be done quickly, but it'd be messier also. - Wagnike2 15:10, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :* Not likely, I'll probably do it page by page like I did on here. It takes way longer but the end result is better. - Wagnike2 15:12, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :* It's on hold for now, if you haven't seen over at the College Football Wiki - it got re-done because it is going to be mentioned in the press. So we have to wait awhile to go further with the merge. - Wagnike2 14:34, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Please come and join the NBA Fanon. You seem like someone who could really help the basketball wiki/nba fanon community grow from its slow pace at this time. NBA Boy Thanks for the welcome! Can you mentor me a little? I've been to wikia many times, but only have been a member for two days. I put an edit on need for speed hot pursuit twice and two different admins took them down and gave me a warning already. With sports and disney, I have yet to get my edits removed. The NFS edits were removed because the were too obvious and not relevant enough. It was a fact about the Bugatti Veyron and the ability to put your own music on the game and play during gameplay.Disneydoglover-sportsman24 (talk) 23:25, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello Please Help with the NY Knicks wikia and pass the Word. KNICKS FOR LIFE Knicks Champions (talk) 17:04, September 29, 2012 (UTC)Knicks ChampionsKnicks Champions (talk) 17:04, September 29, 2012 (UTC) hey, can u help me get this wikia up to date heres a list of to-do's: *Update player pages *Update team pages *create missing pages anything else you can contribute i appreciate it ( 15:51, July 12, 2013 (UTC))